Wild Flight
by rowan walls
Summary: Hiccup is feeling insecure. Astrid wants her man and comes up with a way to help him get over his insecurities. Rated M for Hiccup and Astrid smut ;-D. This idea was just knocking around in my brain, I know Hiccstrid has been over done but maybe not like this. Enjoy. One shot - complete - sorry it's a bit long.


Astrid usually got her way. She was a strong minded fierce Viking woman and whatever she couldn't achieve on her own, then her beloved fiancée Hiccup was always there to help or support her in any way that he could. He indulged her and liked to spoil her and always tried to make sure she was happy.

But Astrid wasn't happy and she certainly wasn't getting her way right now. She lay flat on her back stretched out on Hiccup's bunk panting hard to catch her breath. They had been so close this time. His house had lately been their favorite place to meet up because he had the most privacy there. The people of Berk seemed to see his house as an off limit place for them and avoided harassing him with the everyday problems of running the village as much as possible.

This was why Astrid had been suggesting that they meet up there at the end of their busy days, because she wanted nothing to interrupt them. They had been in a strong and steady relationship for over five years now and she knew in her heart and mind that she was ready and wanted to complete every physical act with her man. But try as she might to seduce Hiccup, it just never worked.

Her clothes were askew, her shirt had been forcefully shoved up to her armpits exposing her breast to the cool night air and his hot piercing gaze. Her skirt and leggings lay rumpled on the floor where they had dropped as she had stepped out of them. Her long thin legs were bare and his gentle touch running along them as an apology only enflamed her anger and her lust.

Hiccup was kneeling between her wantonly spread legs, her thin whisp of panties continued to attract his gaze. He was leaning forward on one hand and his other was maddingly running up and down her smooth heated thigh. He was bare chested and she could see the dampness in his sweaty moist skin, as he gasped in air too. His leggings had just been unlaced and now hung so loosely on his hips that the right move could have easily caused them to slip down completely. She could see his thick engorged member pressing for release, and she longed to reach out and stroke it again. His long hair hung in his eyes and she noted to herself as a secondary thought in the back of her head that she was going to have to cut it for him again soon.

He gazed at her intently. His brow furrowed in distress. And she shivered the cold air now growing between them felt like a slap to the face. She reached up to his face hoping to encourage him to come back down to her. But he resisted leaning further back. Her fingers trailed down from his neck across his chest and came to rest on his hips. Her fingers tightened with her need, and she rocked her hips as she tried to pull him gently towards her.

"We can't Astrid." He offered no reason why.

"Yes we can babe. I love you, I want you, and I know you want me too. Come back to me" she stretched her arms out to embrace him. He slipped one hand into hers as he turned to sit on the edge of the bed. He squeezed her hand. She struggled to sit up pulling her top down back into place as she suddenly felt very naked. She sat on the bed beside him leaning her face against his shoulder.

"What's wrong? Is it me? Don't you want me?" she was feeling very unsure of herself right now and this was not a feeling she was used to it was making her queasy. His head remained hung as he shook it and she felt his deep sigh as it rocked her body back and forth as well. She ran her hands over his chest and shoulder kissing the firm muscles there as she did. Stealing a glance at his face, he looked so sad to her. Her hands settled into his hair stroking her fingers through it lovingly. She loved to play with it. She made quick little braids at the nape of his neck which is how she claimed him this was how she showed affection. They braids were always there and they were always from her.

He pulled away not looking at her as he slipped off the bunk. "It's not you" he said lamely. And she wanted to punch him, so she did.

"Then what the hell babe? Talk to me, please. Tell me what's wrong." But his back was turned and he wouldn't look at her now.

"I'm sorry, I just can't" He shuffled off, descending the stairs as he pulled his shirt back into place, each step of his metal leg clunked echoing loudly on the steps.

She heard him talking to the dragon below where he had been curled up on the stone hearth of the fireplace. At least Toothless slept outside the fireplace now, at first he had liked to curl up in it with the heated stones all around him, often knocking dinner flying across the floor. "Hey bud. How about a late night flight?" the dragon responded with yowls and the door thudded shut as they left.

Astrid wanted to weep with frustration. This happened every time, as soon as they got close to actually having sex, Hiccup would shut down and pull away. She didn't understand it. She knew he loved her and wanted her and was the perfect man for her. He showed her in a thousand different little ways every day. But when they got physical he just stopped.

She had been holding back over the last little while, not trying to initiate any intimacy herself. She was testing to see if Hiccup had actually wanted her as much as she wanted him. She had been flirty and fun when she came to see him. They had talked about their days, and ate together. But it was Hiccup who had grabbed her around the middle when she picked up his plate. He had started madly kissing her, crushing her down onto his lap. She had pulled his shirt off and he had responded by pushing hers up past her breasts. And there he had sat feasting teasing her with little kisses, and nips running his tongue back and forth across the sensitive nipples. They had barely made it up the stairs to his bunk and at one point Astrid had been pressed back on the wooden steps her hands fisted in his hair as he had run his busy mouth all over her body. He had tugged her skirt and leggings down tripping her as she stumbled backwards to his bed.

It had been intense and so fast and crazy, he had been so passionate she had thought 'this time, this time for sure'. He had pressed her hard to the mattress as he had climbed up onto her body, and she had started unlacing the ties at the front of his leggings. She licked her lips remembering how his heated throbbing member had felt when she had slipped her hand into his pants, causing him to groan and press against her. Everything had been going great, they were just about to do it but then he had stopped, and panting hard had stared at her, a worried expression on his face, just moments before he had pulled away. Yah he wanted her, but why did he keep backing down.

Not one to sit around fretting like some silly girl Astrid got dressed and left. She wasn't going to wait, she knew he wanted to be alone and she was going to let him. She would figure out a solution to this problem if it killed her.

The village of Berk was much quieter at this hour of night, only a few stragglers had not yet made it to their beds. Astrid strolled slowly chewing over her problem, only dimly aware of her surroundings. So she was startled when she walked straight into Ruffnut.

"See told ya she wouldn't even notice me!" Ruffnut gloated to her twin. "You owe me five"

"Fine add it to the list." He said as he joined them.

"Must be close to a thousand you owe me now"

"Whatever." Tuffnut replied.

Astrid glanced around expecting to see Eret who was most often with this twosome, as he was completely enamored with Ruffnut now. Astrid smiled to herself when she thought about how resistant Eret had first been to a relationship with this crazy blond twin, but somehow she had managed to win over his affections. Astrid blinked a few times eyeing Ruffnut again. How exactly had she done that?

"Ruffnut can we talk privately? You know girl to girl?" Ruffnut grinned.

"Get lost loser," She shoved her brother away and then throwing her arm across Astrid's shoulders she said "WE need to talk" she was pointing her finger back and forth between them. He gave her a dirty look and then turned to leave.

"Fine I'll just go and find your big stupid boyfriend and tell him about all the embarrassing things you did when we were small."

"You will not. Because all the embarrassing things I did, you did too." Tuffnut looked puzzled for a second or too.

"Damn, fine I'll make up some embarrassing stuff" and he stalked away.

Ruffnut turned back to Astrid linking her arm in hers "Let's go" and they walked towards the great hall for a drink. From the occasional sway in her friends steps Astrid assumed that this was not her first drink of the night.

They settled into a slightly secluded corner behind one of the columns, and gripped their mugs.

"Ok let's have it" Ruffnut said slamming her ale down after taking a large swig and wiping her mouth on her sleeve. Astrid paused suddenly very embarrassed, but she wanted things between her and Hiccup to get better so she blurted

"Hiccup won't have sex with me" Ruffnut choked on her second swig spraying ale.

"What!" She exclaimed. "Are you sure? I thought you two had been doing it for years now?"

"Um ya I'm pretty sure!" She eyed her friend wondering again about how many drinks she may have already had. "He'll make out with me but when it gets time to go further he just stops" Astrid looked miserably at her mug.

"Have you tried seducing him? Apparently guys like that." Astrid gave Ruffnut an unimpressed look.

"Well of course I have. I just need to know how to make him want me" She paused looking frustrated. "Well I know he wants me, I just want him to get over whatever is stopping him. How did you convince Eret to be with you?"

Ruffnut looked thoughtful, "Well I didn't have to do much really after all I am totally irresistible to that man" She took another swig from her mug. "Let's face it, I am a prime piece of woman. Of course it didn't hurt that everyone on board his ship wanted me and if Eret was gonna keep me then he needed to step up his game". Astrid buried her face in her hands as Ruffnut continued, "So obviously jealousy works, but mind you no one else is going to try to be with you since everyone knows that you and Hiccup are engaged and meant to be together." She paused "How about a sexy outfit, or maybe get him really drunk"

"I won't do that Ruff, I just want him to want me for who I am not what I'm wearing or if he's intoxicated." A snorted laughter came from the other side of the column and the girls stood to see Tuffnut listening in on their conversation. Astrid narrowed her eyes threateningly.

"Tuffnut!"she warned.

"Hiccup won't have sex with you? He's got like the hottest girl on Berk and he's too stupid to sleep with you?" Tuffnut laughed again. Astrid gripped the front of his shirt pulling him to her face as Ruffnut dragged him around to their side by his arm. "Uh… um…. uh-oh" he realized he was in danger from these two warriors now.

"Tuffnut" Astrid spit between clenched teeth "this is a private conversation, and I'm sure the Chief would not take kindly to you laughing at him."

"You idiot" Ruffnut agreed as she shoved him down into a chair.

"I don't want to hear that you told anyone about this conversation." Astrid threatened her voice raising "or else!" Tuffnut tried to hide a smirk, as he wobbled in his seat a bit. Astrid released his shirt and he leaned strongly to one side, before righting himself. Apparently Ruffnut had had company for drinks earlier. "You better swear that you won't say anything about this to anyone"

"Ok OK I swear. But I'm actually here to help you. I am a relationship expert" he said with a slight slur. Ruffnut rolled her eyes

"Ya since when."

"Since always, people always come to me for advice, you're just never around when they do." The twins descended into bickering back and forth while Astrid pressed her fingers to her temples. Now was not a good time for her to be tolerant of their peculiarities.

"Stop!" she slammed her palms down on the table "Look if you guys don't have anything useful to say then I'm just going to go to bed." Tuffnut reached over and picked up her mug to take a big swig for himself he looked thoughtful.

"Hmmm let's see…. What were we talking about again?"

Ruffnut smirked and drained the rest of her glass then burped loudly.

"Nice one." Tuffnut said before he high fived her. He finished off Astrid's ale as she stood to leave suddenly feeling very tired. She was fairly sure that they would not remember most of their conversation in the morning, but just to ensure their amnesia she slapped some coins on the table.

"Next round is on me guys" She watched as delighted grins lit their faces. She turned to leave and she heard Tuffnut call out to her.

"Of course he wants you, what man wouldn't. But if he stops it's because of something going on in his head. He's always been insecure. Something makes him feel not good enough for you. Try to seduce him when he feels strong and powerful." Astrid turned stunned and stared at Tuffnut.

"Thanks Tuffnut, that's actually really helpful."

"Duh? Of course it is." he pointed both thumbs at himself "Relationship expert here, no problems I can't fix.

"Loser you haven't even had sex yet. How can you give advice about it"

"I have to"

"You have not"

"Have to"

"Have not"

"I have, I have I have."

"I've lived with you my whole life and I've never seen you with anyone, you big liar." the bickering continued as Astrid made her way out. A loud voice sounded behind her

"Didn't I already throw you two out of here? What are you doing back? Get to bed with ya."

"Another round bar keep" Tuffnut said holding the coins up to the man. She passed Eret coming in as she went out the door. He opened his mouth but she answered before he ask.

"They are in the far corner" She pointed "They've had a few already, and I think they are about to be thrown out again" he nodded his thanks then paused

"Again?" Shaking his head he made his way over to join them with a large smile on his face reserved only for Ruffnut.

"Hi ya Eret son of Eret." Astrid heard over her shoulder. "My virgin brother here thinks he's an expert on sex. I was just going to tell him about what an awesome lover you are." She watched as Eret stopped both hands raised in defense trying to back up from the fight between siblings only to be pulled in towards Ruffnut and forced into the chair beside her. He looked distressed. Astrid laughed softly to herself shaking her head at the three and went to find her own bed. She would need her sleep, thoughts were swirling in her head and she had a plan.

Astrid went to Hiccup's house again the next night, as she always did. He was seated at the table looking stressed. And he didn't look any happier when she came in. She went to him and hugged him from behind, holding him across his wide shoulders. Not saying a word she just gave him comfort and support. He leaned his head back against her. He cleared his throat to address her

"Astrid, I know we need to talk about a few things…." She kissed his cheek.

"Did you want to talk now?" he clasp at her arms across his chest shaking his head no.

"Are you mad at me?" he whispered. He turned in his chair to face her pulling her to him. She smiled and sat on him straddling his lap, a position that could easily lead to wild kisses and maddening passion again.

Unable to lie to the man she loved she told him how she felt.

"I was upset at first, but I know you will be ready at your own pace and I won't do anything to force you." She kissed him deeply now. Hiccup parted from her gasping as his arms tightened around her.

"I'm ready Astrid, really, I'm ready. I want you, it's just that when we do I ….. I um…." He stopped talking unsure of what to say, looking away from her again. Not wanting him to get further distressed she pulled him to stand.

"Come on let's get out of here, let's go do something fun and different instead." Toothless had jumped up when they had stood. Astrid turned to him "Will you take us for a ride boy?" she asked as the dragon started shoving Hiccup to the door with his head.

"Ok, Ok boy one short ride then home, it's late" Hiccup said laughing sounding like himself again.

In no time at all they were racing across the surface of the ocean. Mist from the waves and the wind whipped wildly in their faces invigorating them. "Woo hoo….. YAH!" Hiccup was yelling as they torpedoed along. Astrid sat close behind him clinging tightly to her man, his excitement was infectious. They rolled and dipped under a crashing wave splashing them all with water, as she laughed. The dragon circled and rose high before letting them fall gracefully causing her stomach to flip and a dizzying rush to storm through her.

Astrid felt her heart beating fast and slipped her hands beneath Hiccup's shirt to feel his as well. "Your heart is racing like mine," she whispered huskily in his ear, as he sharply turned his head towards hers. She started placing little kisses at the base of his neck where his tunic gave way to skin. And she felt him shiver in response. Encouraged she ran her hands freely across his skin tickling and exploring as she went. She flicked at his nipples and pinched them as he drew in a quick breath. She was drawing faint little lines around on his chest when Toothless leaned dangerously to one side and she clung desperately to him to hold on. Her heart jumped up a few notches like his and she grinned with excitement.

She loved the feel of his heated skin as she explored him running her palms over the lean firm muscles of his chest. She hugged him tightly and he leaned back into her.

"I love this" she whispered against his ear. The little hairs on his neck standing up as her warm breath passed over them. Arching his face back to hers he kissed her softly on the mouth. The dragon dipped and spun again, moving them where they sat, and Hiccup twisted more catching her in a deeper kiss. He parted her lips with his tongue, tracing the smooth inner skin of her lips with the tip. It tickled and she squirmed and laughed against him. She held his head with one hand and held tightly across his chest with her other as the dragon dove in a steep dive again. She gasped losing her breath and she was unsure if it was from the wild maneuvers or from the wild man kissing her.

He thrust his tongue deep into her mouth and she matched him back playing and dancing with their mouths. Her hand fisted in his hair, as she paused for a breath, then she dove back to him for another heart pounding kiss.

She ran her hand lower across his abdomen, her fingers enjoying the feel of each defined muscle there, and then started tracing back and forth across at the top of his leggings waiting for his permission. He broke their kiss so he could sit a little straighter and she slowly started to unlace the ties. She cupped her palm over him feeling the increasing pressure there as she worked. He responded by pressing more against her hand. She squeezed him feeling his member lengthen against her as she pulled each lace out of the eyelet one by one with her other hand until the lap of his pants were spread widely open to her.

Satisfied she slid her hands down inside and gently clasped his already firm throbbing member. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against her pressing his groin forward. Two hands started stroking slowly up and down his enflamed length. And he moaned at her touch. Astrid felt brazen and moved a little faster sliding up circling her thumb around his moist tip. The dragon leaned right, causing Astrid to slip. Hiccup reached back to hold her with one hand, while she grabbed at his chest with hers. Her other hand had tightened fiercely around his now pulsing cock.

"Oh Gods Astrid!" he yelled. She began moving faster sliding her soft hands on his sensitive skin again. Toothless was flying flat over the water again giving Astrid time. She stood up on the dragon's back behind Hiccup and holding on to his shoulders stepped over him and sat down. She was facing him and reached to grab hold of his heated throbbing cock again.

"I want to see you." She grinned at him. He leaned forward and cupping each side of her face drew her to him and kissed her wildly again. She slowly slid her hand up and down his thick cock enjoying the way it felt. Heated and powerful it pulsed in her hand with need, the skin soft and covered with a tracery of veins, but underneath it felt like the strength of steel.

Hiccup gasped and moaned pressing against her again.

"Gods Astrid that feels incredible." He nuzzled at her neck. She leaned away briefly to undo her vest for him, sliding it open she reached for the shirt underneath. Hiccup noticed that she didn't wear her usual shirt, but this one had ties that undid in the front. He raised his eyebrows at her questioning. She smiled again and brought his hands to the ties to work on while she worked on him.

She returned her hands to his cock as he gently pulled at the ties freeing her breasts to the cool night air. He drew in a quick breath and then while tracing a finger along the opening slowly slid his hand inside. He cupped her warm breast as he drew back the shirt with his other hand. While gripping him she groaned and pressed her chest forward to him, it caused her to pull hard on him and he sucked in a breath through his teeth.

He suddenly grabbed her and pulled her tightly to him. Her lap settled on his throbbing groin, and he bent her back on the dragon so that she was splayed out for him. With his feet locked in the stirrups he pressed forward leaning over his woman pressing his groin hard against her. She matched him and rocked her hips hard against him needing to feel all of his heat and power against her pulsing groin. He kissed at her throat that vibrated against his lips in a groan. He ran little kisses over her chest and shoulders before settling his mouth over her breast. He licked across the soft skin, tracing his tongue around her nipple and it hardened for him. He smiled at her body's response as he took it in his mouth to suckle her hard, causing her to cry out.

"Hiccup!" She grabbed the back of his head to press him tighter to her. He did the same to the other breast as he now fondled and cupped the first rubbing small circles around the nipple. Then he pinched it tight causing another small squeak and sending a shock wave of pleasure straight to her groin and she felt all of her internal muscles tighten in response.

He leaned over her playing her like an instrument, with his hot greedy mouth and warm hand. His other hand had slipped to her waist and running down her thigh he pulled her leg up to hook behind him. He paused lifting his head to look at her smooth silky leg as he realized it was bare to him, the skin was not covered with her usual leggings. He gave her a smirk.

"Did you forget your leggings tonight?"

"Yup, that must have been what happened, something about you makes me forgetful" He caught her mouth again muffling her words.

"I like that" and he stroked her leg from the boot up all the way to the hem of her skirt. He paused for a small second then follow his trail, up under the leather panels of her skirt to cup her ass cheek in his hand. He squeezed her soft round skin, his whole arm hugging her leg against him.

"Oh Hiccup" she groaned his name. Both of his hands now were busy exploring under her skirt, as his other hand slid up her thigh. His hand came to rest above the core of her pleasure. Then he pressed cupping her sex in his hand. She writhed her hips encouragingly against him. "Please touch me, I want you to touch me." He was panting hard as he stared at her flimsy white panties, then he hooked both hands in the edges at her hips and pulled outwards ripping away where they had clung to her skin. Pulling them free he tossed them aside. Toothless turned his head down to watch them flutter down to the ocean a small white fleck against the encompassing black night ocean.

Astrid was so turned on by what he had done as she lay there sprawled open for him. He slowly traced his knuckles along her inner thigh almost at her apex, and her thighs clenched in response to his light tickles. He turned his hand and ran it back down over the very center of her, one finger sliding between her already moistened lips. And she jumped jolted as he brushed over her sensitive little nub.

"Hiccup!" he was feeling bolder now. She tightened both legs around him, as she lay back stretched out on a dragon. Hiccup continued to play at her breasts teasing one and then the other with one hand. His other hand was now actively stroking again and again at her heated core. She wriggled and writhed at his touch, needing more contact with him. She was panting his name. "Oh Hiccup, Hiccup"

Hiccup slid one finger into her moist opening. He felt all of the muscles of her sheath clench against him, and it made him shudder with need. 'Oh Thor' he thought, how he wanted this woman. He rubbed small circles over her clit again and again as he slid his finger in and out of her warmth. She was panting hard now, and had bent one knee up to press her foot against the dragon to give her leverage to press her hips harder against him.

He worked at her again and again feeling her tension rising her body clenching. He slipped his clever fingers again and again back and forth along her most sensitive skin. She was arching and mewling gasping hard breaths.

"Hiccup! Hiccup! I… I… I… Oh THOR!" she tensed up as the aching needs in her crested, and the orgasm slammed through her. Her walls clenched again and again against his intruding finger. Hiccup leaned over her covering her with his body as he whispered in her ear.

"Hold on" and he maneuvered Toothless in to a spinning roll. He pressed his thumb tight against her clit and hooked his finger as the flutters went on and on inside her. The waves of pleasure cascaded, but were now also combined with the adrenalin rush of the now spinning dragon. The sensations were incredible and overwhelming and when she eventually subsided and the dragon flew straight it took her a while to clear her head again. Never had she felt anything like it.

Sitting up she clung to his body her as he wrapped her tightly in his arms, her naked moist groin pressed tightly against his heated throbbing shaft. She clenched again and again rubbing herself against him, making his breath shorten with each little push from her body.

"Astrid…" he said questioningly but she stopped him before he could start to feel doubtful shutting his mouth with a fierce kiss. She thrust her tongue between his lips catching him off guard as she swirled it around exploring him. Breaking away she bent him back on the dragon. It was her turn now.

Hiccup glanced up at the wild banshee Viking that had settled herself between his legs. She grinned wickedly at him and grasped his cock by the base. He gasped and jumped. She inspected him as she ran her soft delicate hands slowly up and down his shaft. Gripping him with both hands she worked at him pulling and twisting back and forth as they moved. She moved one hand down to play with his balls cupping them and rolling them back and forth in her fingers.

He closed his eyes and let the sensations of pleasure take over his mind. He felt an unbelievable heat as her moist mouth sucked him in. Her tongue did little circles across his tip tasting him. And he arched his hips up begging her to take him in more. As he moved his hips the dragon responded to his movements and rose up and descended as Hiccup thrust up against her mouth. Astrid ran her tongue back and forth along the underside of his cock moistening him as she slid him in further and further into her mouth. She sucked in tightly and pulled him out again. He hissed out a breath between clenched teeth.

"Oh THOR! Astrid, this is amazing! Oh Gods!" she went faster on him sucking him in far and dragging him out her head bobbing up and down on him. He tightened his hands into fists at his side as the dragon began to hop in little jumps up and down in time to Astrid's movements and Hiccups own clenching need.

His body was tensing and Astrid licked a drop of salty pre cum off of his glistening penis, preparing to devour him again. He struggled briefly and sat back up pressing her back as he did. She looked at him puzzled.

"Not like that, I want you. Gods Astrid, You feel so… so…" He paused looking so unsure of himself. Then he tried again. "It's just that you are so strong and confident and you know exactly what you want, you always have but I don't know what to do about wanting you. I've had a crush on you since we were children, I finally got to be with you and then I got hurt. I lost my leg, and somehow now I'm not complete, I'm not good enough for you anymore. And when I an undressed I can't even stand up what kind of a man is that for you?"

"Hiccup look at me" she clasp his face to turn his eyes to her. "You are not any less of a man because you lost your leg. I think you are incredibly sexy, and in case you can't tell I want you." She pressed her hips against him again her damp lips of her groin kissing against his cock and he groaned and pressed back against her. Astrid continued "You run a village, you protect our people and our dragons, you are strong selfless and brave and that is why I love you. That fact that you feel self conscious just makes me love you more because you are more real to me. Not some crazy fearless leader who is unattainable and unapproachable. You are perfect for me and I am for you. Now kiss me!" and she brought his face to her greedy mouth again.

"Please" she begged him "I need you. I need to feel you inside me. I want to be yours completely and I want you to be my man in every way possible."

"I'm scared Astrid" He pressed his forehead against hers "that I won't be good enough for you."

"Silly man, you already are." She reached down between them to grasp his cock again. It pulsed in her hand, as she squeezed him. "Do you want me Hiccup?" He nodded and grasped her hand and together they positioned the head of his cock against the swollen lips of her opening. She looked in his eyes "are you sure babe?"

He nodded again and kissed her as he pressed forward with his hips slowly sliding his throbbing cock inside her. "Are you ok?" he asked her she nodded and rocked against him taking him a little more. Hiccup locked his feet into the stirrups and pulled the dragon up into a steep climb. Gravity caused Astrid to slide completely down onto his full steel like cock and she gasped as it filled her completely.

"Oh Thor!" she cried out. "Hiccup!" Her muscles tightened around him clasping hard as he pressed into her from below. She wrapped herself around him tightly holding on with her arms and legs. The dragon flapped powerfully lifting them up higher and higher into the sky. With each wing flap Hiccup stood in the stirrups thrusting into her lifting as the dragon did.

Astrid was pressed between her man and his dragon as they climbed to dizzying heights. He reached between them for her little nub of pleasure again, and stroked her in time with his thrusting. Each touch causing electric zings of pleasure to rip through her body and she was panting and crying out his name.

"Hiccup! Hiccup! Oh gods! Hiccup!" he was roaring incomprehensible words in her ear, with each thrust, his body tensing and tingling along every nerve. She tensed up throwing her head back in a scream as the peak of her pleasure ragged through her body. Her body shook violently and Hiccup held her tightly as her internal muscles milked him hard again and again. He tightened his arms that were wrapped around her and thrust madly into her from below as the power of his own orgasm overcame him, and he yelled to match her as he came. His body pumping forth hot steaming jets of his cum. He collapsed sated as the dragon stopped his flapping and let them freefall back down to reality, away from their dizzying high and the thin air. As Toothless returned to a normal state of gliding, Hiccup and Astrid slowly came back to themselves. He was bent over collapsed on his woman and she wiggled and stretched under him, completely content.

He lifted his head to look at her "Are you OK?" She grinned up at him, as she reached out to brush a stray lock of hair off of his face.

"I may never be the same again. No other man could have ever done that for me" and she kissed him softly on the mouth. "I love you babe"

"I love you to Astrid." They made their way back to Berk cuddling and kissing as they went. Astrid spent the night at Hiccup's place as she now assumed she would be spending most nights.

The next morning Hiccup rose early he stared happily at the beautiful blond warrior still asleep beside him, then quietly got up and went in search of Toothless. The dragon wasn't anywhere to be found. Starting to worry Hiccup began calling for him.

Astrid awoke at the noise and came to see what was going on.

"Astrid I can't find Toothless anywhere. Do you think he is mad about what we did last night?"

"I'm not sure babe, let's get Stormfly and we can track him." As they were preparing to go down to the dragon dens a dark shadow swooped over them from above and the stray dragon landed yowling at his friend. Hiccup hugged him then while scratching at his chin said

"Toothless! I was worried bud. Is everything ok?" Astrid came up behind him.

"Look babe he has something in his mouth." Hiccup pried open the dragon's jaws and retrieved a small white piece of cloth. "I can't believe it. You went to get this for me bud? Thank you? You are such a great dragon." Astrid grabbed it from him to discover it was her ripped panties from last night.

"What the hell?" Hiccup grinned and snatched them back, sticking them into a pocket as she tried to grab them again. "Hey give those back"

"Not a chance" he grinned at her as he hopped away. She tried to catch him but he jumped up on Toothless and quickly took off, circling above her he called.

"Now this is a token I plan to keep for the rest of my life!"

"Ya right!" She yelled back at him "only until I catch you!" and she ran giggling, to get Stormfly to give chase.


End file.
